Episode 6.04: Kindling
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Still imprisoned, Faith (guest star Eliza Dushku) reveals to Angel (David Boreanaz) the keys to her past, as the Watchers' Council makes secret plans for Buffy's (Sarah Michelle Gellar) future. In Sunnydale, Spike (James Marsters) & Pike (guest star Luke


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.04: Kindling  
By JodithDoug Petrie (Jodith Grace), Carl Aminelluvsworth (AminalLuv), David Furme (Me)  
Additional scenes by Marti Noggston (Noggins)  
  
  
GILES (VO)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer...  
  
From: Faith, Hope and Trick  
  
FAITH  
I'm Faith.  
  
From: Enemies  
  
GILES  
We have a rogue Slayer on our  
hands. I can't think of anything  
more dangerous.  
  
From: Angel - Sanctuary  
We see Faith sitting alone in a jail cell, leaning back against the wall.  
  
TEASER  
  
INTERIOR: DARK ROOM - location unknown  
  
A shot of a dark room, with a single person in it, laying on a small bunk. We recognize this as a prison cell. Outside the bars of the cell, we see other prisoners. A small group of women, dressed in jean material uniforms trudge by. The figure on the bed stirs, slightly. A clang of metal is heard, and the person on the bed jumps. A female guard at the bars is unlocking the door.  
  
GUARD  
Visitor, Faithy.  
  
The figure, who we now recognize as Faith, sits up and lazily gets out of the bed, sending the guard a loathing look. She walks slowly over to the door and follows the guard through the hall.  
  
As they walk, we camera pan over the many cells in the prison, getting shots of many of the other prisoners there.   
  
They walk past three women, and one lifts an eyebrow and whistles. Faith waves, and laughs slightly. Obviously the two are friends.  
  
The guard leads Faith into a room, with booths for conversations. She points to a far booth and Faith makes her way over. Faith is smiling brightly as she approaches the booth, but we see her expression as she catches her first glimpse of the person on the other side. She goes from being surprised to disgusted. She bites her lip, and looks half tempted to walk away. She finally sits in the chair, and we see the person on the other side. We don't recognize her, but it's obvious that Faith both knows, and dislikes her.  
  
FAITH  
(Mock happiness)  
Wonderful.  
  
WOMAN  
Faith. Hi.  
  
Long silence. Faith looks at the woman expectantly.  
  
FAITH  
Well, to what do I owe the pleasure  
of this 'visit'. 'Cause Haven't seen you  
in, what, six years?  
  
WOMAN  
(With a strong Boston accent)  
Faith, babe, I'm only here cause I heard  
som'ing.  
  
FAITH  
Oh yeah? And what would that be.  
  
WOMAN  
On the demon front…  
  
FAITH  
(Interupting)  
Hello! I'm in jail! Not a slayer  
anymore, don't need news from  
"The demon front".  
  
WOMAN  
(Leaning in)  
In Sunnydale…  
  
This shuts Faith up. She purses her lips.  
  
WOMAN  
(Cont'd)  
The Slayer. She's dead. But…  
  
Faith looks shocked, then horrified. She slowly shakes her head, the stands up, slamming the phone down and storming out of the room. The woman begins thumping on the glass.  
  
WOMAN  
(Muffled)  
Wait!  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
(opening credits)  
  
ACT ONE  
  
EXT. GRAVEYARD - night  
  
Spike, Buffy and Pike are in the same positions as we left them at the end of 6.03. Buffy and Pike have been caught in the middle of a kiss, and Spike stand to the side with a bouquet of flowers. Buffy and Pike exchange a "Oh!" look, realizing what they were doing and break apart.  
  
BUFFY  
(Nervous)  
I… I… No! You weren't interrupting  
anything, Cause nothing was happening!  
  
PIKE  
(amused)  
Uh, that didn't feel like nothing.  
  
SPIKE  
(Skeptically)  
Didn't look like nothing either.  
  
BUFFY  
(Slightly defensive)  
Well, what's it to you if it *was*  
something?  
  
Spike shrugs his shoulder and looks at the flowers.  
  
SPIKE  
I'll just be leaving these.  
  
As he walks past Pike, Spike gives him a bitter look, and Pike looks smug.  
  
BUFFY  
(Okaaay)  
Um, why are you leaving… those.  
  
SPIKE  
Well, whether or not we have  
you back, there's still a You in there.  
  
The smile is wiped off Pike's face, as he realizes this. Buffy nods solemnly, before suddenly letting out a short laugh.  
  
BUFFY  
God, I'm mourning myself.  
  
PIKE  
(Making with the charm)  
Too much "mourning" is never enough.  
Not for you.  
  
Buffy blushes, one of those "Awww" moments, then turns back to the head stone. As she looks down, Spike rolls his eyes, and Pike smirks at Spike.  
  
BUFFY  
Who picked the epitaph?  
  
SPIKE  
We all did. Well, uh, mostly  
me and Red. Everyone else  
was still in a state after… you  
know. Me and Red managed to  
pull ourselves together in time to  
organize… things.  
  
Buffy looks briefly guilty, disturbed. She's still really coming to terms with the fact that people suffered so much. They had a funeral for her and everything.  
  
PIKE  
(to Buffy)  
I wish I' been here to help with  
everything.  
  
Buffy ignores him, still looking down at the headstone.  
  
SPIKE  
(with a sad smile)  
Don't feel bad, luv, you  
saved the bloody world.  
  
BUFFY  
(biting her lip)  
But you guys… you went through…  
  
SPIKE  
We did what we had to.  
  
Buffy smiles, then turns back to the gravestone. Spike flashes his cocky grin at Pike and Pike sulks.  
  
INTERIOR: BOOTH ROOM - Faith's prison, unknown time  
  
Angel walks into the prison accompanied by a security guard. The security guard walks Angel to the cubicle where we see Faith sitting, separated by a sheet of bullet proof glass. Angel picks up his phone.  
  
FAITH  
(playfully)  
Hey dog! Glad to see you're still of  
the undead. It's good to know that  
while I was sitting in prison wondering  
if the only person who ever understood  
me was nothing more then a big pile o'dust,  
you were out and about, choosing not to  
visit.  
  
ANGEL  
(not noticing that Faith wasn't really upset)  
Faith, I'm sorry about my not being  
around lately, I really am, but some  
pretty serious stuff has been going on.  
  
FAITH  
Oh you mean like B dying and then  
rejoining us here on the Planet of  
the Apes?  
  
ANGEL  
(slightly surprised)  
You know! Did the Watcher's Council  
contact you?  
  
FAITH  
(sarcastically)  
Oh Yeah! And then they invited  
me to join them for some tea  
and crumpets. (Seriously now)  
Angel, to them I don't even exist.  
They probably think they're better off  
with no slayer then with me.  
They're probably right.  
  
ANGEL  
(sternly and very convinced that he's right)  
They're not! You're a good person  
Faith; you just lost sight of the light  
for a while. The mayor was like a  
father to you, and you were the  
perfect daughter. It's not surprising  
that you followed him into the dark.  
  
FAITH  
(sentimentally, at least for Faith)  
That's all I ever wanted Angel  
  
ANGEL  
(trying to lighten the mood)  
I thought all you wanted was a dog  
and some toys.  
  
FAITH  
Very nice! Taunt the psychopathic  
vampire slayer. Ya know this bulletproof  
glass isn't slayer proof.  
  
ANGEL  
Sorry couldn't help myself.  
But really, I know how you feel.  
I was never good enough for my  
father  
  
FAITH  
That's not it. I was good enough  
for my dad. There was a time when  
I was the perfect daughter.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
INTERIOR: JABLONSKY APARTEMENT - afternoon.  
  
TITLE CARD: Boston, 1988  
  
Establishing shot of the Jablonsky apartment. It's one of those 3 Family apartments you see everywhere in Boston, Not shabby, but not rich either. Lower Middle Class.  
  
We cut to the living room. Mom (Katie) is watching a soap opera, cigarette in hand. There is a glass of beer next to her. We hear somebody in the bedroom, humming. The front door opens and in comes Faith, age 7.  
  
She is dressed in a Parochial School uniform, and would be cute as a button, except that her uniform is all muddy, her knees are cut up...and she has a fat lip, and what will soon be a black eye. She is also crying. Katie gets up, annoyed at missing her program, and confronts the little girl.  
  
KATIE  
Faith, for God's sake, look at you!  
You're a mess! Look at that uniform...  
what did you do...roll in the mud?  
Do you know what a pain in the ass  
it is to get that uniform clean?  
  
YOUNG FAITH  
S-sorry Mom. That idiot Billy O'Brien  
and his dumb ass friends…  
  
KATIE  
Faith! Watch your language! And how  
many times have I told you to stay away  
from those boys? They are trouble makers,  
and your dad and I aren't paying good  
money to send you to that school to get  
into trouble.  
  
YOUNG FAITH  
But, Mom…t-they were beating up the first  
graders and taking their lunch money.  
  
KATIE  
I don't want to hear about it!  
  
The bedroom door opens and in comes Dad (Frank) He is older than Katie by several years (he is about 40) He isn't handsome, but has a rugged face, as though he has seen a lot in his life. He is wearing navy blue slacks and an undershirt. He has a blue shirt in his hand, which he hangs on the doorknob as he squats down to look at Faith.  
  
FRANK  
Katie, I'll handle this.  
  
KATIE  
Fine. You can wash the uniform too!  
  
Katie shrugs and goes back to her TV show, taking a big drink of beer.  
  
FRANK  
Faith, my girl. What's all this noise  
I hear out here? Sounds like Saigon  
on Saturday night! Whoa...look at you.  
(He lifts her chin gently and inspects her face)  
Did somebody get the license of  
that truck that hit ya?  
  
FAITH  
(giggling)  
It wasn't a truck Daddy...it was Billy O'Brien.  
  
FRANK  
That wimp? Bullying the little kids again, huh?  
Well what did you do to him?  
  
FAITH  
(looking down)  
N-nothing much. H-he was too big for me.  
  
Frank walks over to his easy chair and sits down. Faith follows him and climbs on his lap.  
  
FRANK  
Whoa..You're getting too big for  
this my girl. How old are you now, 26?  
  
FAITH  
(giggling)  
I'm almost 7, Daddy...my birthday's  
next week!  
  
FRANK  
Ah...that's right. Are you the one  
who wanted the bicycle? Or was that  
some other almost 7 year old I know?  
  
YOUNG FAITH  
(smiles)  
That's me.  
  
FRANK  
Good. I'd sure hate to deliver that  
Bike to the wrong little girl.  
(Faith smiles up at him, her tears long forgotten)  
Well, I'll tell you about people like Billy  
O'Brien. They're big, but they're scared.  
They can only pick on the little and weak.  
Most of the criminals I see everyday are  
just like him. Now listen to me Faith… you're  
little, but you're tough! And you're one of the  
good guys. You tried to protect the little kids.  
That's important. Next time, you'll get him.  
  
YOUNG FAITH  
But how, Daddy?  
  
FRANK  
Tomorrow's Saturday, right? How about  
you and me going to the park, and I'll  
give you a few boxing lessons?  
  
KATIE  
(looking up from her show at this)  
Frank! Are you nuts? She's 6 years old!  
You want her to go picking fights? She'll be  
in jail before she's 19!  
  
FRANK  
Katie. I said I'd handle this.  
She wants to be one of the good guys,  
like her old man. I'm just teaching  
her how…so she can come home without  
a muddy uniform and a black eye.  
  
He looks at his watch  
  
FRANK  
Faith, my girl, it's almost 4.  
I have to go to work now.  
  
Faith slides off his lap reluctantly and he gets up. He takes his shirt from the doorknob and puts it on. It is a uniform of the Boston Police. He goes into the bedroom and comes out with his hat and gun, which he puts on. He squats down to Faith again.  
  
FRANK  
So how about a hug for your old dad?  
  
Faith hugs him  
  
YOUNG FAITH  
Bye Daddy. Are you going to shoot  
some bad guys, tonight?  
  
FRANK  
I try not to shoot 'em, Faith, unless  
they try to shoot me. Mostly,  
we try to bring 'em in, safe and sound,  
so they can get the punishment they  
deserve. Are you gonna be all  
right, Faith, my girl? Everything five by five?  
  
FAITH  
Daddy, what does five by five mean?  
You always say it.  
  
FRANK  
(chuckling)  
You know something Faith? I have  
no idea. Except that my Lieutenant  
in Nam used to say it when everything  
was okay, and there was no enemy  
in sight. So, I started saying it too.  
  
FAITH  
Sure, Daddy. Everything's five by  
five. See ya tomorrow.  
  
He goes over and kisses Katie on the forehead. She ignores him, obviously miffed. He leaves.  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
End of Act One  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INTERIOR: BOOTH ROOM - Faith's prison, unknown time  
  
FAITH  
That was the last time I ever saw  
my father, well the last time I ever  
saw him alive.  
  
ANGEL  
(more a statement than a question)  
He died in action.  
  
FAITH  
(hesitates then decides to say what she's thinking.)  
I miss him Angel.  
  
ANGEL  
He sounds like a good guy  
  
FAITH  
(trying to hide the emotion in her voice.)  
The best. He shouldn't have died,  
and now he's probably off in some hell  
dimension.  
  
ANGEL  
They're not all hell. There are  
good places too.  
  
FAITH  
How do you know? You went to hell,  
so did Buffy. Even this place  
(motions with her free hand) this planet,  
it's hell. What exactly do we have  
to believe that there's something better?  
  
ANGEL  
No Faith, this isn't hell. It may feel  
like it sometimes, but here at least you  
can experience happiness. I've felt it,  
a moment when you can just let go of  
all the pain.  
  
Faith smirks a little. More sardonically than anything else.  
  
FAITH  
And what did it get you? You lost  
your soul and B ran you through with  
a sword. That's how it is for all of us.  
Happiness is dangled right in front of our  
Faces, and then when we get a taste of it,  
it's all taken away in an instant.  
Were given a taste of what we'll never  
have again just so that we can have a  
chance to miss it. Every other minute,  
we're reminded of what we can't have.  
If that isn't hell, what is?  
  
ANGEL  
It's not true Faith. You can have  
happiness again. You just have  
to earn it. It's a long hard road,  
but you're already traveling it and  
you will get there. I know  
because I'm going to get there some  
day and if I can find happiness again,  
you most certainly can.  
  
FAITH  
You don't know that, you couldn't  
possibly know it.  
  
ANGEL  
I can and I do. Faith, I'm going to be  
human someday. There's a prophecy,  
it says I'm going to be human. All  
the pain, all the grief and remorse and  
suffering, there's an end to it. And  
there's an end to yours too.  
  
FAITH  
I used to believe that. I used to believe  
that I could just follow in my daddy's footsteps  
and fight the good fight just like he did  
and that would make me happy. And, when  
I found out that I might be slayer, that  
I just might be destined to fight that fight,  
I thought my prayers had been answered,  
but they hadn't Angel. Even my calling  
led to nothing but goddamn unhappiness.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
EXTERIOR: DOWNTOWN BOSTON, OUTSIDE DEPARTEMENT STORE - afternoon.  
  
TITLE CARD: Boston, March 1998  
  
Two girls exit the store, both dressed in typical 1998 slutwear. Faith, and her friend Maddie. They are 15, going on 30.  
  
They laugh and talk normally, inaudibly, and as they cross the street, we zoom in and are able to hear them.  
  
FAITH  
So...what did ya get?  
  
Maddie reaches into her purse and comes out with…  
  
MADDIE  
A lipstick, these cool sunglasses…uh,  
that's all...that saleslady was watching me  
like a hawk. How about you?  
  
Faith takes off her leather jacket revealing a silk blouse. She spins around.  
  
FAITH  
Whadda ya think?  
  
MADDIE  
Jeez, Faith, that's a silk blouse! That is  
wicked awesome. How did ya do it?  
  
FAITH  
Ya got to know where the security cameras  
are, and don't use the changing room.  
  
MADDIE  
You took off your blouse right in the  
store? Jeez! What about the ink thing?  
  
Faith, untucks the blouse to reveal a plastic security tag on the hem  
  
FAITH  
Danny has a tool that will take it off.  
He's done it before lots a times.  
So you wanna hang out tonight?  
  
MADDIE  
(hesitating, realizing that Faith is way out of her league)  
Uh...Aren't you seeing Danny tonight?  
  
FAITH  
I wish. But his 'rents caught him smokin'  
dope, so he's grounded for like the whole  
rest of his friggin' life. I thought maybe  
you and me could go to the movies.  
  
MADDIE  
I-I can't. I have a Trig test tomorrow,  
and I...got 3 warning notices this semester  
and if my grades don't improve, my folks  
are gonna kill me! Don't your parents bug  
you about your grades?  
  
FAITH  
It's only my mom, and the only thing  
she notices is if her gin supply is running  
low. Besides, I turn 16 next month  
and I am so outta here.  
  
MADDIE  
Jeez! Where are you gonna go?  
  
FAITH  
I thought maybe Hollywood. I always  
wanted to see California. Harold...that's  
my mom's new BF said that maybe I  
could be a model or somethin'.  
I look at least 18, don't ya think?  
  
MADDIE  
He really said that?  
  
FAITH  
Yeah...though he was probably just  
trying to get into my pants, ya know?  
  
MADDIE  
(aghast)  
Your Mother's boyfriend?  
  
FAITH  
Yeah, well sometimes she gets too drunk  
and passes out...so he gets bored and hits  
on me. He isn't the first one. They've been  
after me since I was 12.  
  
MADDIE  
Jeez! You-you don't let them…do you?  
  
FAITH  
(shrugs a little)  
Yeah, well, they didn't use to give me  
much of a choice. Now it depends on  
what mood I'm in...if I feel like fightin' em  
off, or not.  
  
Maddie stops walking. Faith does too.  
  
MADDIE  
But, Jeez, Faith. That's like, against the  
law or something. Why don't you tell the  
Guidance counselor, or Mr. Hernandez...or  
somebody?  
  
FAITH  
Yeah...right. And end up in some foster  
home? I don't need anyone telling me  
what to do. I do fine on my own. I  
can take care of myself. I have  
since I was 7. Listen, Maddie. You go  
home and do your homework, like  
a good little girl, okay? Don't worry  
about me. Everything's five by five.  
  
MADDIE  
Sure, Faith. See ya in English  
tomorrow.  
  
She hurries away relived. We cut to exterior of Faith's apartment. It is now almost dark. Streetlights reveal a much shabbier place than the last one. A worse neighborhood. We see her pass winos and homeless people on the street as she walks up the steps of her home.  
  
INTERIOR: APARTMENT - night  
Katie and Harold are fighting. They are both drunk. Harold is big and mean looking. He is in his fifties. He is pushing Katie around. Katie has gone way down hill since we saw her last. She is still attractive, but heavier and unhealthy looking. We recognize the same furniture from the previous apartment, but the place is a mess. The front door opens and Faith walks in.  
  
FAITH  
Oh...great! I see it's the Monday  
night fights again!  
  
KATIE  
Faith! Oh hon...we weren't fighting. I  
wash just 'splainin' to Harold that  
we seem to be out of gin.  
  
FAITH  
Did you look under the sink? I think  
I saw a bottle there yesterday. Behind  
the ammonia.  
  
HAROLD  
Oh yeah? And why were you lookin'  
for gin, my girl?  
  
FAITH  
Don't call me that! I wasn't looking  
for gin... I was looking for ammonia  
to clean up after her Saturday night  
binge! The place smelled like a  
sewer!  
  
HAROLD  
Aww. A pretty little thing like you  
shouldn't be doing Cinderella work.  
  
KATIE  
You leave Faith alone, Harold. I know  
about you two!  
  
HAROLD  
Oh yeah, and what are you going to  
do about it?  
  
He swats Katie across the face...she staggers back and leans against the wall, crying. Immediately Faith is on him.  
  
FAITH  
You leave my mom alone! You stinkin'  
bastard!  
  
HAROLD  
What did you call me, little girl?  
  
He hits Faith, sending her flying, but she comes back to him, this time holding an open switchblade knife.  
  
HAROLD  
What the…  
  
Faith stabs him in the arm, a quick jab, and pulls the knife out again. He grabs his arm in shock and pain but it only stops him for a second. He knocks the knife out of her hand and grabs her by the shoulders.  
  
HAROLD  
You think you can stop me, little girl?  
Think again!  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: APARTMENT - night  
She comes running out. Blood is running from her nose and is holding the torn silk blouse around herself. She is crying. She runs blindly down the stairs right into a man, who is standing next to her house reading a slip of paper. Obviously directions. He is JULIAN WELLS. He is British and attractive in a bookish kind of way, about 30 years old.  
  
JULIAN  
Excuse me, are you by any chance  
Miss Faith Jablonsky?  
  
FAITH  
Who wants to know?  
  
JULIAN  
I've been looking for you.  
  
FAITH  
Jesus! Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'll  
pay for the friggin' blouse! I don't  
think you're gonna want it back in  
this condition. Let me go upstairs  
and get my purse.  
  
She turns and runs like hell down the street. Julian runs after her  
  
JULIAN  
Miss Jablonsky, wait! I'm not  
with the police!  
  
She runs, but is exhausted and falls into a heap, sobbing. Julian catches up to her and says breathlessly.  
  
JULIAN  
Miss Jablonsky. I repeat. I am not  
with the police. I-I represent the  
Council of Watchers. I've come all  
the way from London to find you,  
Miss Jablonsky. I've-I've come to  
teach you to fight.  
  
Faith looks up at him in suspicion and wonder. He offers her his hand. She accepts it and he helps her up.  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHER'S COUNCIL CHAMBERS - PRESENT  
  
We see Quentin Travers seated at a desk, and the female watcher from Checkpoint, Lydia, standing a few feet way.  
  
QUENTIN  
Now, Ms Barlow, you do understand  
how much of a responsibility we're  
placing on you.  
  
LYDIA  
Yes, sir, I do.  
  
QUENTIN  
Many of the council believe  
that you might not be the best  
for the job… but I have faith  
in you. You are one of our  
brightest members, and you  
are best prepared to face the  
dangers that Sunnydale hold.  
  
LYDIA  
I understand. And I appreciate,  
sir, this opportunity, and your  
support.  
  
Quentin stands and walks over the Lydia, holding his hand out.  
  
QUENTIN  
Well, it was wonderful meeting  
with you, dear. Please ask Nigel  
to send the others in on your  
way out.  
  
Lydia smiles, nods swiftly, turns about face and marches out the door. As she leaves, the warm smile leaves Quentin's face, and he picks up a file on his desk, sitting on the edge of the table.  
  
Four watchers enter, and Quentin stands to greet them, shaking hands with each.  
  
QUENTIN  
Thank you all for coming.  
  
The four men each take a seat, and Travers goes back behind his desk, sitting in his chair with a deep sigh.  
  
QUENTIN  
I assume each of you have  
received a more detailed explanation  
as to what our strategy is. You have  
been contacted simply because you  
have the skills we need to carry out  
our plans.  
  
MAN 1  
(Impatiently)  
Oh, there's no need for a bloody  
introduction, Travers. Procedure be  
damned. This goes beyond procedure.  
just explain.  
  
Travers takes a deep breath.  
  
QUENTIN  
Fine, then.  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
End of Act Two  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHER'S COUNCIL CHAMBERS  
  
The four mean from the last shot have now left the room, and Nigel (from Checkpoint) is standing in front of Traver's desk, as Quentin reads over a document. They've obviously been talking for a while, as Nigel seems to continue the conversation.   
  
NIGEL  
Sir, I'm only suggesting-  
  
TRAVERS  
(Calmly putting the papers down)  
I *know* what your suggesting,  
and it's out of the question.  
  
NIGEL  
But there's no way you can  
expect the team to get past  
pull this off.  
  
TRAVERS  
All I know, is that we've sent  
a group of four of our most  
prestigious members, to gather  
a small team to pull off this task.  
Mitchells suggested a group of over  
20 other members. Now, do you  
really believe the Slayer's group of  
Riff Raff could ever beat that?  
  
NIGEL  
(slightly frantic)  
I understand, sir, that this Slayer,  
however powerful, is reckless, and  
thus not as strong as her actions  
might suggest… but Sir…  
(desperate)  
I was almost beheaded!  
  
TRAVERS  
Oh, Nigel, stop it. The team  
We sent is much better trained  
In battle as opposed to… You.  
  
NIGEL  
Yes, but-  
  
TRAVERS  
Oh, shut up. We're going  
to get this done, and there's  
nothing this Summers girl does is  
going to stop us! You know  
we've worked out any and all  
kinks in the plan. If they delay  
us the first time, we have a back  
up plan. It's going to perfectly  
fine! Now, get out of my office  
before I really get annoyed with  
you.  
  
Nigel turns looking flustered, and walks out. He shuts the door defiantly on his way out.  
  
NIGEL  
(to himself)  
That stupid girl will be the  
death of us.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - evening  
Buffy is looking over several books. In the background Spike and Pike are glaring at each other across the table. Buffy realizes and turns around.  
  
BUFFY  
Will you two stop doing that?  
  
PIKE  
He started it.  
  
SPIKE  
Like hell I did!  
  
Buffy walks towards Spike.  
  
BUFFY  
Spike, how about going back to  
your crypt? You don't have to  
stay here you know…  
  
SPIKE  
And he does?  
  
BUFFY  
Once Giles gets back from taking  
Dawn home I'll be training with him.  
  
PIKE  
(quickly, interrupting)  
And I'm helping out?  
  
SPIKE  
(smirks)  
Y'know that big bloody Michelin  
Man costume would probably  
suit you better than Xander.  
  
Spike gets up and slaps Pike on the back with mock affection. Buffy glares angrily at him.  
  
SPIKE  
(grinning)  
I'm going… behave while I'm  
gone.  
  
PIKE  
Oh, we'll try.  
(Buffy kicks him in the shin)  
Ow!  
  
BUFFY  
Maybe you two could start  
growing up some time soon.  
  
SPIKE  
Hey! I'm well into my second  
century!  
  
BUFFY  
Funny. I've seen first graders  
more mature than you.  
  
Spike looks aghast. Buffy hasn't spoken to him like this in a long time. He gives Pike a "this is your fault" look before storming out without a word.  
  
PIKE  
You told him… You know,  
you could just stake him. It'd  
make things a lot easier for  
u… you.  
  
BUFFY  
He's harmless.  
(pause)  
Anyway, he's done more  
good around here than you  
have. You never even called  
me in the last six years.  
  
PIKE  
Hey! I'm on your side here!  
  
Buffy sighs. She sits down next to Pike.  
  
BUFFY  
Sorry, Pike. I'm just a little  
tense.  
  
PIKE  
I guess coming back from the  
dead does that to you.  
  
BUFFY  
I… I just never realized what  
everyone went through after  
I died. The pain they must  
have suffered… Especially  
Angel… I guess he always knew  
I'd die before him but…  
(sighs sadly)  
I don't know…  
  
PIKE  
Angel?  
  
Buffy looks up a little surprised.  
  
BUFFY  
No one told you?  
  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
INTERIOR: TRAINING ROOM - LOCAL YMCA - afternoon.  
  
TITLE CARD: Boston, March 1998  
  
Faith is running around a track. Julian Wells is timing her with a stopwatch. He is frowning. Faith collapses on the bench next to him.  
  
FAITH  
Whew! I'm wiped out! Can I take a  
break now?  
  
JULIAN  
How can you possible be tired?  
You've run precisely one half lap.  
  
FAITH  
Well, that's a half a lap more than  
they ever got outta me in gym class.  
You should be happy.  
  
JULIAN  
And how did you manage to get out  
of Physical Education? If I recall those  
teachers tend to be rather…tough.  
  
FAITH  
Well my gym teacher kinda had a crush  
on me. I used it.  
  
JULIAN  
Well, he has my condolences, poor chap.  
  
FAITH  
(with a mischievous smile)  
She. Miss Finnigan.  
  
JULIAN  
(not reacting in the slightest)  
Excuse me. She has my deepest  
condolences.  
  
FAITH  
Hey, J…you look like a major tightass,  
but nothing I say ever shocks you.  
How come?  
  
JULIAN  
First of all, my name is Julian.  
Not J or Jules or Julie or any of  
the more bizarre nicknames you  
have come up with in the past week.  
Secondly, I'm afraid that despite my  
looks I have seen things a lot more shocking  
than your life, as colorful as it may be.  
  
FAITH  
Yeah, right. Vampires and demons and  
all that fun stuff. So when am I going to  
see some of them?  
  
JULIAN  
When you are prepared.  
  
FAITH  
And when will that be? You haven't even  
taught me any cool fighting stuff like you  
promised. When do we get to the punching  
and kicking?  
  
Julian sighs. He turns to Faith affectionately but in a matter of fact way.  
  
JULIAN  
Faith, You can't even run a single  
lap around the track. Or do a single  
pushup. When you are in condition,  
we will begin the actual lessons. I  
assure you, You will be thoroughly  
trained.  
  
FAITH  
I don't get it. You don't even know if  
I will ever get to be this Vampire Slayer.  
  
JULIAN  
No I don't. It is not within my  
power or even that of the Council  
of watchers. All we can do is single  
out the girls with potential to become  
Slayers, and train them as best we can.  
Right now there are 10 of you spread  
out all over the world. But only one  
actual Slayer. Well, actually, uh two for  
some reason. One lives in Sunnydale,  
California. The other lives in Jamaica.  
  
FAITH  
Cool. Do I ever get to meet them?  
  
JULIAN  
That is highly unlikely. The council  
doesn't encourage fraternization  
between the existing slayer and the  
slayers in waiting.  
  
FAITH  
How come? Maybe we could be,  
you know, friends.  
  
JULIAN  
You will only become the Slayer  
upon her death. Do you really wish  
to get to know her?  
  
FAITH  
(shudders)  
No... I guess not… but how will I know  
if I get called?  
  
JULIAN  
You will know. I've been told that  
the girl has a moment of dizziness  
followed by a surge of strength. You  
will receive your slayer powers at  
that moment.  
  
FAITH  
And I'll really be super strong, right?  
  
JULIAN  
Yes, but unless you are properly  
trained to use that strength, you will  
as useless as a bull in a china shop.  
  
FAITH  
Yeah...well I know all about bull,  
especially when I hear it. But -  
(She stands)  
I am grateful for that program you  
got my Mom into. I don't know if it  
will help but…  
  
JULIAN  
It was no problem, Faith. Our slayers  
are very important to us. But we do  
demand a certain level of dedication  
from them, as well.  
  
FAITH  
(with a sigh)  
Yeah, I know what that means, J. Laps!  
  
She runs off around the track.  
  
CUT TO:  
INTERIOR: DIFFERENT TRAINING ROOM - day.  
  
TITLE CARD: Several Months Later  
  
The scene changes to a different training room, one with mats. Faith is punching a bag. Julian watches.   
  
JULIAN  
Not bad, Faith. Try jabbing with your  
left, then punching with your right.  
  
Faith  
Like this?  
  
She gives a huge punch, which knocks the bag off its hook  
  
JULIAN  
Excellent. I must say you've made  
incredible progress this past week.  
  
FAITH  
Yeah...well I told you I would do  
better when we got to the actual  
fighting stuff. Bring on the vampires!  
  
JULIAN  
Faith...you haven't sparred with  
an actual person yet. Vampires  
don't obligingly stand around like  
punching bags. They tend to fight back.  
  
FAITH  
Okay so who am I gonna spar with?  
  
JULIAN  
Me.  
  
FAITH  
You? Ha. Excuse me, J., but even  
though you are kinda cute in a Clark  
Kent kinda way, you don't look like you  
could fight your way out of a paper bag!  
  
Julian removes his Tie and jacket.  
  
JULIAN  
Well, as I recall, Clark Kent's looks  
proved rather deceiving as well.  
  
He removes his shirt, reveal a very nice chest and set of arms in a tight tee shirt. He puts his shirt, tie and jacket neatly on the bench, and places his glasses on top of them. Meanwhile, Faith is looking at him with ill-disguised lust. Julian, caught up in what he is doing, doesn't notice.  
  
FAITH  
Well, this has got potential!  
  
JULIAN  
Excuse me?  
  
FAITH  
Uh...never mind. What do we do now?  
  
JULIAN  
We start with some simple throws.  
  
He begins to demonstrate some simple Judo moves to Faith. She is more interested in watching him than in paying attention to what he is showing her. He remains very professional, though it is obvious to us that she is flirting with him. Note: I don't know enough about judo to choreograph this, but their progress should be shown over a period of time, with cuts and editing, and eventually end with a real sparring match with Faith suddenly getting the idea, and throwing Julian and ending up on top of him.  
  
FAITH  
(all hot and sweaty)  
Now this is my idea of fun!  
  
JULIAN  
Yes, excellent job. Now, please  
let me up.  
  
FAITH  
Not so fast, J. Don't I get a little  
reward for all my hard work? I don't  
know about you but I could use a little  
R&R right about now.  
  
She runs her hands up his chest and down his arms.  
  
JULIAN  
Faith! Let me up immediately!  
This behavior is inappropriate.  
  
FAITH  
Come on, J. Loosen up a little. A  
little fun won't hurt you.  
  
She tries to kiss him, but he throws her off and stands up, outraged  
  
JULIAN  
Faith-- Miss Jablonsky. This will not  
happen. I am your watcher. That is a  
sacred responsibility, and one that I do  
not take lightly. A Watcher and slayer  
must have mutual trust and respect. Any  
sort of p-personal relationship is out of the  
question.  
  
Faith looks at him, totally crushed by what she sees is his rejection of her. Her hurt quickly turns to anger.  
  
FAITH  
Sure. No problem. Wanna go again?  
  
With no warning, she lunges at him again. They spar, but this time she is playing for keeps and it is all Julian can do to hold his own with her. When she throws him again it is with real anger and violence. Julian picks himself up, with a very obviously injured shoulder, and takes his shirt and jacket off the chair. He puts his glasses on and walks wordlessly out the door. Faith stands there looking after him.   
  
INTERIOR: BOOTH ROOM - Faith's prison, unknown time  
  
Faith is looking down at her hand on the counter, upset. Angel looks at Faith, a sort of disturbed look on his face.   
  
Faith looks up, smiling bitterly. She takes a deep breath.  
  
FAITH  
And that's pretty much how I  
got the new watcher.  
  
CLOSE ON: Angel's sympathetic look.  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
End of Act Three  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
INTERIOR: BOOTH ROOM - Faith's prison, unknown time  
  
Angel is in the same position as before as he continues to try and help Faith.  
  
ANGEL  
I'm sorry Faith. Those watchers  
know all about how to deal with  
vampires and demons but it seems  
the council forgot the most important  
thing. How to deal with young women.  
  
FAITH  
Yeah well the council ain't got it's  
Head screwed on straight. They  
thought it's be a good birthday present  
to send B a horrible vamp and some  
drugs to take away her slayer skills. And  
they fired the only decent man they had  
working for 'em.  
(Angel gives Faith a look letting her know she forgot someone)  
Oh yeah and they canned Wes too. He  
wasn't so bad once he clocked a little  
field time.  
  
ANGEL  
Yes well, they have failed to change  
with the times but they're on the same  
side, they just don't know how to go  
about it anymore.  
  
FAITH  
Hello? Did ya miss the part about  
almost getting B killed. And they  
tried to dispose of me more then  
once though I can't say I blame  
them for that.  
  
Angel looks at her sympathetically. He's not happy with her self depreciation.  
  
ANGEL  
They did have their reasons but  
they weren't good ones. Faith,  
you're a good person at heart. They  
should have taken more care with  
you. The powers only chose those who  
are worthy for you're calling. The council  
knows that and they shouldn't have  
tried to kill you.  
  
FAITH  
Ya know the council didn't even want  
me. After the first of my many watchers  
deserted me, they weren't gonna send  
nobody else.  
  
ANGEL  
Well they changed their minds  
didn't they? I guess they saw  
something special in you.  
  
FAITH  
Or they just realized they didn't  
have a choice. I was a potential  
slayer and they weren't the ones  
to decide whether I was called or  
not. Forgetting about me didn't  
change the fact that I had just as  
much a chance as ever of being  
called as any of the other girls they  
had lined up. And it's a good thing  
they figured that out 'cause, well  
looky here, whole slayer package.  
And ya know, being called, quite  
the experience.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
INTERIOR: TRAINING ROOM - LOCAL YMCA - afternoon.  
  
TITLE CARD: Boston, May 1998  
  
The training room. Faith is working out, lifting weights. She is alone. The door opens and in comes a Priscilla Scott. She is in her late 30's, large and strong, rather horse-faced, like Prince Charles in drag, British, of course. She is dressed in a tweed skirt and twin set with sensible shoes.   
  
PRISCILLA  
(with a Yorkshire accent)  
You'll be Faith, I presume.  
  
Faith puts down the weights but doesn't make an effort to move.  
  
FAITH  
(eyeing Priscilla's unappealing appearance)  
Presume away. So what is this,  
Murder She Wrote? I thought we  
were supposed to be slaying  
vampires, not writing mysteries.  
  
PRISCILLA  
I am Priscilla Scott, and I am your  
new Watcher. Right now vampires  
are not on the agenda. And they  
never will be until we get a few  
things straight.  
  
Faith walks around Priscilla, watching her carefully.  
  
FAITH  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. No more  
passes at the watcher. No problem!  
  
PRISCILLA  
Faith. Julian Wells requested that  
you be removed from the program  
all together. He considers you  
dangerous and a loose cannon.   
  
FAITH  
Little ol' me? Huh. Some people can't  
take a joke.  
  
PRISCILLA  
You dislocated his shoulder.  
  
FAITH  
(somewhat taken aback)  
Oh.   
  
PRISCILLA  
However, the Council feels that you  
have made extraordinary progress in  
slayer skills since March. And we have  
been observing you working out alone  
here these past few weeks since Julian  
left. We think that you may be too valuable  
to let go. Which is why you are being given  
a second chance. I hope that we will not  
be proven wrong.  
  
FAITH  
Listen, uh-I know I get carried away  
some times. I'm sorry I hurt the guy.  
Honest. And I do wanna be a Slayer.  
I want to be one of the Good Guys,  
you know?  
  
Priscilla becomes even more serious. There is a sympathetic tone to her voice.  
  
PRISCILLA  
Yes, I believe I do know. I'm very  
sorry about your Mother, Faith. I'm  
sorry that there wasn't more that  
we could have done.  
  
FAITH  
(a little nonchalantly)  
Yeah, well. You guys did all you  
could. The doc said her liver was  
shot. It's okay. She and I weren't  
exactly close. Don't sweat it.  
  
PRISCILLA  
Well, my plan is this. We will stay  
here in Boston this summer. There  
are some vampires here, and I want  
to start you actually slaying. Even  
without slayer powers, I believe that  
you will be able to handle it.  
  
FAITH  
And then?  
  
PRISCILLA  
That remains to be seen.  
  
CUT TO:  
EXTERIOR: GRAVEYARD - BOSTON - night.  
Faith and Priscilla are waiting. Faith is armed with a stake, Priscilla with a crossbow. A bag of weapons is beside them, along with a lantern.  
  
PRISCILLA  
Remember. A newly arisen  
vampire is stupid and slow, but  
he is also voraciously hungry,  
and therefore very dangerous.  
  
FAITH  
Slow, stupid, hungry, dangerous.  
Got it. Where the hell is he?  
  
PRISCILLA  
Patience, dear. He will arise…no doubt about…there!  
  
The vampire comes up out of the earth and Faith lunges at him. He is very large, and swats her away like he would a fly.  
  
Faith charges again, Priscilla watching her back with the crossbow. They face off, Faith skillfully evading his blows, and landing a few. She is just about to go for his heart, when 2 more vampires appear out of nowhere. These ones are neither slow nor stupid.  
  
Priscilla starts to fight one off, when we notice Faith, who is being attacked by two vampires, suddenly sinks to the ground in a faint. The vampires are taken aback by this. They look at each other like this is almost too easy.  
  
They move in for the kill, when suddenly Faith leaps up in full slayer mode. She dispatches both of them with ease, staring with wonder when they turn to dust before her eyes.  
  
She suddenly realizes that Priscilla is struggling with her vampire, and comes up behind him and stakes him in the back. Poof.  
  
FAITH  
Man that was fun! Come on Priss,  
let's go find some more!  
  
PRISCILLA  
Faith. Are you all right?  
  
FAITH  
Yeah, I'm great. Five by five. I  
thought we were goners when I  
saw those other tow, but then,  
wow, I don't know what got into  
me, but it was like, bring 'em on,  
you know?  
  
PRISCILLA  
You've been called.  
  
FAITH  
What?   
  
PRISCILLA  
You've been called. You've become  
a slayer. I can feel the power  
emanating from you. Can't you?  
  
FAITH  
Son of a Bitch. I do feel it. I feel  
like I could run the Boston marathon  
right now. I thought I was just jazzed  
up from getting' those guys.  
  
PRISCILLA  
I've never actually seen it happen.  
It was quite amazing.  
  
Faith shakes herself up and down. Se cricks her neck from side to side. She's impressed with her newfound powers.  
  
FAITH  
So what happens next? Do I get  
to go to California? Or Jamaica?  
  
PRISCILLA  
No. Missouri.  
  
FAITH  
(disappointed)  
Missouri?! What the hell is in Missouri?  
  
PRISCILLA  
Oh, Faith. I must confess. I've  
been secretly hoping that this  
would happen. I have a bit of a  
project for you.  
  
FAITH  
A vampire type project?   
  
PRISCILLA  
(nodding)  
Kakistos.  
  
FAITH  
Kakistos? He's a vampire, you say?  
  
PRISCILLA  
(with a far away look in her eyes)  
A very old one. So old that his  
feet have turned into cloven hooves.  
I've been studying him for many  
years. You might say that he is my  
life's work.  
  
FAITH  
Uh Huh. And do you, like, have  
his picture in your locker?  
  
PRISCILLA  
(ignoring her)  
He disappeared several years ago.  
Then last year we had reports that  
he had turned up in a small town  
outside of St. Louis. He is ravaging  
the countryside. He is a scourge and  
must be destroyed.  
  
FAITH  
(confidently)  
Well then, let's go. I'm there.  
  
Faith is really fired up now. Priscilla has to try her best to calm her down a little.  
  
PRISCILLA  
No. We cannot go there unprepared.  
Do not let tonight fool you. You have  
much work to do, before you will be  
ready to face a vampire of his strength  
and cunning. No. We will stay here this  
summer, as planned, and then in  
September, we will destroy him.  
  
FAITH  
Uh...WE?  
  
PRISCILLA  
You will destroy him. But I will  
show you how.  
  
FAITH  
Okay. Cool.  
(there's a little pause)  
Sooo, anyway, who kicked it?  
  
PRISCILLA  
Excuse me?  
  
FAITH  
Well, in order for me to become a  
Slayer, one of the other slayers had  
to die, right? So who bought it?  
  
PRISCILLA  
(horrified)  
Faith. Oh my God. I completely  
forgot. The last I heard Kendra  
had been sent to Sunnydale to  
help Buffy Summers against Angelus.  
One of them must have been killed.  
Oh my. We must go phone the  
Council. Come along Faith.  
  
Priscilla hurries off. Faith lingers for a moment.  
  
FAITH  
Be right there.   
  
She stops and looks at the gravestone.  
  
FAITH  
Buffy, Kendra…uh, which ever of  
you bought it. Well, I'm sorry. But…  
(her face light up)  
Thanks!  
  
She hurries after Priscilla  
  
INTERIOR: BOOTH ROOM - FAITH'S PRISON - unknown time  
  
We're back in the present again. Angel watches Faith as she smiles softly remembering the events of her calling.  
  
FAITH  
And you pretty much know the  
rest, right? Priss bought the  
farm… I would have too if it  
weren't for Buffy.  
  
ANGEL  
She does help like that.  
  
FAITH  
Yeah. She helped you real good.  
turned you into a psychotic  
killer. I've got enough men into  
bed before but they never  
ended up like…  
  
ANGEL  
Please. Stop.  
  
FAITH  
Sorry, big guy…  
(pause)  
Well, you know my disturbing  
little history. You're the first  
person to know. Scare you?  
  
ANGEL  
I've heard worse.  
  
FAITH  
(nods a little)  
Yeah. I'm sure you have.  
  
Angel begins to look around. He notices most of the other visitors leaving.  
  
FAITH  
You gotta go?  
  
ANGEL  
Looks like it. Look… I'll be  
back soon.  
  
FAITH  
You said that last time.  
  
ANGEL  
Things got difficult then. I  
promise you I'll be back.  
  
FAITH  
You won't be the first guy to  
say that to me.  
  
ANGEL  
I'll be the first one to mean it.  
Goodbye.  
  
Angel gets to his feet. He turns and begins to walk away.  
  
FAITH  
See ya.  
  
Angel doesn't turn around but Faith knows he's pleased with her progress. She smiles.  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHER'S COUNCIL CHAMBERS - evening  
  
Quentin Travers is sitting behind his desk. Nigel and two other Watchers are with him.  
  
FIRST WATCHER  
So I can assure you this will work.  
  
QUENTIN  
As long as Lillith gets what she  
wants and we're able to dispatch  
Faith I'm sure I'm quite pleased.  
  
NIGEL  
And the other Slayer? Will she  
agree? The last time we tried…  
  
QUENTIN  
She'll have to agree. Her presence  
here is integral to our plan. That  
and those friends of hers, of course.  
  
Quentin leans back in his chair and smiles.  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - day  
  
Buffy, Tara, Willow, Pike, Spike, Giles, Xander, Anya and Dawn are standing or sitting in the Magic Box. We pan across each one of them until we finally focus on Spike, Dawn and Pike.  
  
Pike stands up and walks over to Buffy but she says nothing. She's a little nervous around him. He's about to walk back to the table then stops and turns around.  
  
PIKE  
I don't mind you know. It's a  
little weird but… that word kinda  
sums up your whole life doesn't  
it?  
  
BUFFY  
(nods, smiles)  
Yeah… It does.  
  
Pike and Buffy smile at each other then walk back to the table.  
  
BUFFY  
So? What's the plan for tonight's  
slayage?  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
END 


End file.
